


Christmas Party

by myravenspirit



Series: The Kinky Series [1]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, F/M, Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myravenspirit/pseuds/myravenspirit
Summary: Another addition to the NSFW Kinky Series. Modern AU for Sesshoumaru and Rin as they explore their relationship.Sesshomaru is not looking forward to the Christmas party at his work after the news that he will replace Myouga as CFO, his father grooming him to replace him eventually as CEO. Rin decides to give Sesshomaru some control back in his life, whispering two words, "Hai, milord." What will Sesshomaru's reaction be? You need to read and find out.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Inu no Taishou/Izayoi, Inu no Taishou/Sesshoumaru's Mother, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Series: The Kinky Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Christmas Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new posting schedule. Fridays is when I will post the material I posted two weeks earlier on my Patreon. I will share a link at the end.

She kept her eyes on him through lowered lashes. She watched as he huffed and growled as he tore off his suit jacket and tossed it to the chair.

The reality was that they were supposed to be getting ready for the Christmas party at his work. He had seemed tensed when he had come home to shower and change for it. He hadn’t bothered to do either of those two things on his list. He paced in their living room and she idly watched him from the kitchen island. 

Agitated was more how she could describe it. She gripped her glass of water tightly and brought it to her lips, wetting them and her tongue. She wanted to take away that tension for him.

So, she left her spot and approached him. Rin lifted up onto her toes and softly kissed him before pulling him to the couch. She made him sit down as she knelt between his legs. “Let me take away some of your tension away anata. Then tell me what’s bothering you,” she whispered with a smile.

He groaned as she gave him control back and she quickly guessed what was bothering him, but she would ask him after he came what was causing his agitation. What was causing him to be so tense.

Rin unbuckled his pants, his hands pushing her long black hair. She popped the button open and pulled the zipper down, the sound loud in the room. She eagerly reached into his boxers, fishing his hardening flesh out. She kissed the tip, a rumble of approval coming from above before she stretched her lips around his cock and sucked him off. She gripped his slack covered thighs as his hand pushed her head further down. She moaned softly as he purred, rumbled, and growled as he praised her from above.

“That’s it…Rin, take my cock…hnngh…god you are so good,” he growled above her. She felt his hands on the back of her head, his left swooping down to rub her shoulder blades.

His low and growled words made her wet and she wondered if he would allow herself to masturbate, rub her clit that was desperate for attention, as she gave him a blow job.

“Oh Rin…mhm…love your mouth…just the head for a bit..” he ordered, and she pulled off and took a breath before moving back and licking the head of his cock.

“Sessh…” she whined softly.

She caught his eye and his nostrils flared, eyes flashing red as he caught onto her arousal.

“Sixty-nine,” he growled.

She stood up slowly, knees sore from the hardwood floors. Sesshomaru laid down on the couch, swinging his legs up onto the couch. He made a small noise and Rin hitched her skirt up to her waist and pulled off her thong. She climbed carefully up onto the couch with Sesshomaru’s hands gripping her waist tightly, guiding her.

Once she straddled his shoulders, she grabbed his cock and gasped as she felt his lips on her lower lips.

“Ah…babe!” Rin moaned out, fisting his slack covered thighs.

“Fuck…” Sesshomaru growled between her wet licks and kissed along her damp flesh, hands kneading her ass and hips.

She took the head back into her mouth and rubbed what she couldn’t fit into her mouth.

It didn’t take either of them long to come into the other’s mouth.

Rin panted against his flesh, feeling his breath on her sensitive flesh. Sparking another small wave of pleasure and she keened with a small whimper of his name. Sesshomaru’s hands rubbed her ass and up under her shirt to rub her back.

“Rin let me kiss you,” Sesshomaru breathed out softly.

Rin shifted up and around with his help. She straddled him and dipped her head down to kiss him but stopped inches away. His amber gaze was dark like warmed honey. His gaze curious as to why she didn’t kiss him.

“Are you feeling better, anata?” she asked him softly, stroking his striped cheeks.

He nodded, cupping her face, and pulling her down to meet his lips as he whispered, “As long as I have you, Rin.”

She tasted herself on his lips and tongue. His tongue plundering her mouth and rubbing against hers.

Minutes later she broke the kiss with a harsh pant. Sesshomaru tilted her head up and attacked her neck with soft bites.

“Sesshomaru, why are you so tense today?” She hummed out. His left hand went up her shirt again but not from the front. His hand began to knead her right breast roughly, she had no bra on while at home for the day.

“Don’t want to think about it…I want only you on my mind,” he growled and nipped her.

Rin ran her fingers through his short hair. “Sesshomaru, tell me. We’re partners, lovers,” she begged him quietly.

“He’s going to groom me to take over…” he said as he pulled back and rested his head against the couch pillow. “Even Haha-ue came in to tell me with him.”

Rin sighed softly and cupped his face as she stared down at him. “Gomen, Sesshomaru. They told you that and expected you to go to the Christmas party tonight in a cheerful mood?” She rhetorically asked and then shook her head. “They don’t know you or how much you hate the idea of becoming the CEO one day,” she felt sympathetic to her boyfriend.

Her older brother, Sesshomaru’s best friend, was paying for most of her education and so she followed the plan that was laid out for her. Miroku raised her after their mother abandoned them, shortly after their father died. Miroku was sixteen and she was four at the time.

Miroku wanted her to become a doctor, but the schedule was more demanding, and he was worried about her being on her own or being taken away from him. He had sacrificed his dream for becoming a doctor for her, she owed him for all of his sacrifices.

She would have rather become an artist, but he was paying for her education. Her sister-in-law Sango had tried to offer her money from her own inheritance money to pay for Rin to go to art school. Rin turned it down, not wanting to upset Miroku and disturb the peace of the happy couple.

Sesshomaru pulled her down and kissed her temple. “Let’s just stay here, make love until we are too sore to move and miss the party,” he murmured against her hair.

“Iie, we need to go. Miroku will tell everyone that we are skipping the party to have sex!” She exclaimed as she wiggled out of his hold to sit up on him.

Sesshomaru’s hands cupped her breasts through her shirt. “They already know, who cares what they think!” He argued with a smirk.

Rin shook her head. “Anata, we will go. You will be mad if you don’t, your sense of familial duty is greater than mine,” she reminded him.

He growled and sat up. He ran his fangs along her neck, and she shuddered, closing her eyes. “I want to fuck you Rin…I _need_ you. Let’s stay home and fuck all night,” he whispered against her skin, trying to entice her to stay home with him.

“Se-Sesshomaru…we need to go to the party. I promise to keep you entertained later,” she hummed out softly.

He pulled back, eyes glinting ferally. “Do you promise?” He asked her.

She nodded frantically and gave him a quick peck before scrambling off his lap. She ran to the bathroom with him growling and chasing after her.

Sesshomaru currently hated his girlfriend in a very loving way.

He eyed her with narrowed eyes as she carried Kin’u around the large open space that was on the tenth floor and holding the office party. The girl fitting perfectly on Rin’s flared hip. Kin’u wore red dress for the Christmas themed part that too much tulle. Rin’s dress was a simple spaghetti strapped black and grey ombre dress, that seemed to shimmer with every movement. He was pretty sure it was a borrowed dress from Sango who gave up wearing it after having the twins.

Rin’s earlier words rang in his mind still. Creating a heady feeling in his mind. _“But Sesshomaru…_ milord _… I must mingle with the guests. As the girlfriend of the new CFO, I must be hospitable and endearing,”_ she had whispered quietly beside him, hand rubbing his back. Voice low and sultry.

 _“Aunty!”_ Kin’u had yelled as she ran up to Rin who easily scooped her up. Rin danced off and away from him, leaving him in a fog.

Now he currently watched as his twenty year old girlfriend talked to his father. His father gave Kin’u a candy cane and then Rin at Kin’u’s demand.

Sesshomaru wove through the crowd, a few congratulating him on the announcement at the beginning of the party.

 _“I just want to make an announcement to all of you here tonight. Our son, Sesshomaru, will be taking over as CFO as of Monday. Myoga is retiring and it is time for Sesshomaru to consider being prepared for my own retirement. I only hope that Inuyasha is ready to help his older brother when that time comes,”_ his father had announced. His voice booming over the guests.

Sesshomaru couldn’t believed his mother stood beside his father, Izayoi on Touga’s other side. Sesshomaru hated the spotlight, hated the attention, now it was being thrust upon him as his father pulled him up beside him. Inuyasha pushed up to the other side of Touga by Kagome. Touga prattled on and on about him and Inuyasha, arms around their shoulders.

Rin shot him a sympathetic smile, Sango whispering something to Rin who nodded. Sango sighed and clapped with everyone else, but a little less enthusiastically, just like Rin.

He enjoyed doing the work he had done before.

He was an amazing lawyer. Better than Kouga and Miroku combined. He missed it. He missed being independent.

He saw the same look on Inuyasha’s face as he glanced to his left. Inuyasha’s lips pursed tightly shut. Kagome cheered with such enthusiasm that sparked a small flush on Inuyasha’s cheeks.

Neither wanted the company, but they were obligated because of their parents. This was thrust upon them.

Sesshomaru now felt his chest tighten as he dwelled on the early beginnings of the party. His mind raced and he felt his anxiety looming in the back of his mind. He ducked and weaved through the crowd and inhaled a sigh of relief as his hand grasped Rin’s shoulder. The person who grounded him.

Rin glanced at him. “Anata?” She hummed out.

“Uncle!” Kin’u raised her hands up for him.

He took her and held her in an arm. “Hello Kin’u,” he said as Kin’u gave his cheek a sticky peppermint kiss.

Rin rubbed his arm. “Are you alright?” She asked him.

“Sesshomaru’s fine!” His father cheered out from behind him. “Sesshomaru you still don’t like crowds?”

Sesshomaru sighed. “It’s better,” he replied stiffly.

“Sesshomaru, why didn’t you tell me you were dating Rin? I had to find out from your Chichi-ue and to boot it’s been close to two years!” his mother shrilled out, suddenly popping beside Rin.

“Haha-ue…” he said stiffly. His relationship with his mother was strained at best.

“Uncle Sesshomaru, I’m thirsty,” Kin’u said loudly. Childishly interrupting the adults, but a saving grace.

He took that as his out. “Come Rin, let’s find Kin’u something to drink,” he said as he grabbed Rin’s hand with his free left one and quickly left behind his parents.

They weaved through the crowd, far away enough from his parents. He heard Rin breath out softly, “hai milord.”

 _Vixen!_ His mind roared out.

Rin liked teasing him that night. He was stressed, feeling out his depth, and no sense of control. _Plus, the crowds are adding to that stress,_ she mused _._ She was trying to give some power back as she called him milord, giving him power over her. He was not out of depth when it came to their relationship.

She would do anything for him. They no longer had Kin’u, who got bored of aunty and uncle being approached endlessly by boring adults so went back to her parents and her twin.

“Ah! Sesshomaru, soon you’ll be in charge. How exciting. But dare I say it…ah, hai, I will. Put a ring on Rin’s lovely finger. Once you are CEO, they’ll want you two married and with a baby! The image of a family man!” Myoga nodded as he spoke. They both stared down at the small youkai. “Rin has the looks of becoming an excellent mother. The two of you have experience watching the little twins…ohoo, perhaps you two will have twins! It’s genetic after all!”

Sesshomaru had replied evenly that they were in a good place and he wanted Rin to finish school. Rin’s education made the small former CFO chuckle and walk off. She distinctly heard Myoga made comments that she did not need an education in order to have a baby.

Rin rubbed Sesshomaru’s back and whispered, “Whatever milord wishes, I will give it all to him. Baby, pleasure, everything.”

She repeated the ‘milord’ statement several times throughout the night. She knew it was driving Sesshomaru nuts and getting a rise out of him, literally.

As soon as she saw it starting to tent the fabric of his slacks, he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowds, down the hall toward the bathrooms.

“Where are we going milord?” She giggled out. “To the bathrooms? That’s not very sanitary.”

“My office,” he growled darkly, sparing her a glance.

She bit her lip and he snarled at the action.

He pushed the push bar for the door to the stairs. They quickly climbed the four flights of stairs to reach the twelfth floor, two above the current party floor.

The floor his current office was on was pitch black. She didn’t have as great as night vision as him and he knew that. He lifted her over his shoulder and spanked her ass as he made his way in the darkness.

“I’m going to show you who your lord is, Rin,” he hissed out as he slapped her ass again.

She gasped and squirmed in his hold. “Yes! Show me!” She begged.

He entered his office and kicked the door shut.

Sesshomaru had Rin’s dress tossed aside. She had pleaded that he didn’t tear it, so he conceded to her one demand.

He rolled her onto her stomach on his desk, legs dangling off the edge. He grabbed her underwear and pulled it down slowly. He growled as he saw the state of her damp sticky underwear. He balled the fabric in his hand and looked at her pert ass ready for him, calling him.

“Rin does it turn you on to call me your lord?” He groaned out as he raised her balled up thong to inhale deeply her scent. He saw her twitch her legs in response to listening to him. He kept his hand on her shoulder blades, preventing her from moving.

“I am yours to do with as you please milord. I belong only to you, my master!” She mewled out, begging.

Sesshomaru’s cock throbbed and he tossed her thong aside. He worked on his jacket and tossed it behind him on his chair.

“Rin, I’m going to fuck you into this desk,” he hissed out.

Rin nodded and gripped the edge of the desk. “Milord, please!” She whined.

“Easy Rin, I will pleasure you. Just let me get my cock out,” he purred out by her ear as he dipped his head down. “Now be a good girl for your lord and stay very still,” he ordered, fangs grazing behind her ear before nipping the top of sensitive flesh.

Rin nodded with a shaky breath.

Sesshomaru unfastened his belt and then his pants. He pulled himself out his boxers and groaned softly at how hard he was. He was tempted to fuck her raw, but that would have been uncomfortable for both of them. His length was long and thick, and he rather be able to fuck her hard and deep quickly. He wasn’t in the mood to prepare as much as he usually did by having her come at least once by oral and fingering.

Sesshomaru opened a top drawer and found the lube he kept there. He and Rin never had sex in his office before, but she had sent him a couple of naughty pictures just for him when he had to work late at the office. He had on several occasions jerked off in his office in order to sate his lust or else he would have gone home, fucked Rin, and then would have had to return to the office to finish working.

He still kept those pictures on his personal phone.

She had been naughty another time and recorded an audio of herself masturbating, telling him breathily everything she was doing, what she was thinking of doing with him. He enjoyed those while on business trips away from Rin. She had recorded that specifically for when he had been gone on a business trip on their first anniversary. His father did not know at the time about their relationship, so Sesshomaru had to go.

He reciprocated for Valentine’s day, using extra lube, just so Rin could listen to his hand slapping and rubbing his dick, calling her name. He talked as lewdly as possible, telling her how he wanted her, directed her. When he came he expected she would be in the same state of release.

“Milord, would you leave your most loyal servant wanting that glorious thick, veiny cock?” Rin squirmed on the desk, rubbing her thighs together, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Sesshomaru spanked her twice in quick succession. “Patience,” he growled out. He quickly uncapped the lube to spread the slick up and down his cock. He pumped himself with one hand as he spanked Rin’s ass again, once on the right than the left. He loved how her ass moved with each slap. “More?” He asked her, gauging her intake of breath.

“Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!” She cried out. He doled out five more spanks, now he had spanked her as many times as she had called him ‘milord’ that evening.

Rin’s thighs rubbed together urgently, and he could smell her need. He watched her damp thighs part and squeeze together.

“Keep those thighs wide for your lord’s cock,” he told her as rubbed her back.

“Milord’s long, thick, and oh so, hard cock!” Rin breathed out. “I love when milord blesses me with such a gift!”

He grunted and placed his free hand on the back of her shoulders as he guided himself to her dripping cunt. Lips spreading for him as he insistently pushed into her core.

“Oh fuck…” he gasped out; eyes fluttering shut for a moment as he calmed his mind.

Rin mewled and moaned softly for him.

He bottomed out and he pulled back quickly before slamming in. His pace about his pleasure. He was lord, he was in control.

“Oh baby…oh…uh…yes…fuck me…use me…milord!” Rin cried out loudly. “Pound into my sheathe with your sword!” She shouted.

He felt his eyes snap to red and fangs elongated along with claws. He grunted and growled like the beast that he was as he pounded mercilessly into Rin’s tight heat. He gripped Rin’s hip and felt her already fluttering around his cock, his other hand pulled her hair pin out and grabbed her hair, pulling her head up. He tugged her hair and she gasped sharply. “Too much?” He growled.

“Do it again milord!” She cried out.

He dugs his claws into her hip. Her high pitch squeals of moans and screams, along with the very wet noises of their bodies indicating that she was very much enjoying his movements behind her. The desk protested, but he tugged her hair in a rhythm with his pace.

Rin pushed up onto her palms and he mouthed at her neck and shoulder. Biting intermittently between his harsh kisses. He felt her clamp down on him tightly. He growled and pushed her back down to the desk, releasing her hair to keep her top half pinned.

“Already?” He teased and pulled out. He wasn’t ready for her to come. He didn’t want it to end too soon. He worried about his control if she were to come, he knew he would surely follow as her velvet wet muscles clamped, spasmed, and milked him dry.

Rin gasped and gripped the desk tightly. He kept her pinned for a moment as he debated about letting her turn around to see him. She had seen him several times in the semi-beast form he was taking, red eyes, teal irises with jagged stripes and sharp fangs and claws out.

She was even privileged to have seen his true youkai form, of course that was not sexual but required a lot of trust on his part to let her see him as a large white inu beast. The only one besides his parents and Inuyasha.

Rin was whimpering and moaning, thrusting her hips back and trying to re-sheathe him.

He turned her around and lifted her onto the desk. He pulled her to the edge and snapped back into her as he pushed her torso to lay back on his desk.

Their harsh panting and moaning filled the room as he fucked with hard and deep strokes. He watched as Rin’s breasts moved with each of his thrusts.

“Play with them, my claws are too long,” he ordered gruffly. He held the underside of her thighs, keeping them wide for him to fuck her.

“Hai milord,” Rin moaned. She took both nipples between each set of thumb and forefinger; brown eyes watch him through glazed eyes.

“Pinch them hard when I thrust in and pull as I pull to the tip,” he commanded.

He watched as Rin complied. Both of them kept their gaze on the other as he pounded mercilessly into her soft body.

“Milord…milord…onegai…make me cum!” Rin begged him.

“What do you need?” He growled and slapped her thigh.

“My clit…let me touch it,” Rin panted out.

“Do as you please,” he growled.

Rin’s hand fell between her legs and quickly rubbed the swollen pearl. It only a few moments before he felt her shake and shudder. “Oh fuck…yes…baby…mhm…yes!” Rin shouted louder, “MILORD!”

Sesshomaru choked on a moan as he cursed and emptied himself into her. Her fluttering and spasming walls milking him dry.

Both shouted another gasp as he realized the predicament they were in.

Rin squirmed in his hold.

Sesshomaru didn’t do it often, but when he would lose himself in his youki during intercourse, he would knot.

Just like now.

Rin loved the knot but had been unsure if that meant she was into bestiality. Kagome had an honest conversation with her after she began to date Sesshomaru. _“Inuyasha…sometimes knots. It’s a bit uncomfortable, but that’s when I knew I had his youkai side too. It’s empowering and a sign that he trusts me enough to yield all of himself to me, to remain that close after coming,”_ Kagome had smiled at her as she continued, _“I doubt Sesshomaru has ever trusted anyone enough to do that with. Ex bitch one and two were unworthy…but you Rin, most definitely are. Let me know when it happens!”_ Kagome winked at her and left Rin to eat her cheeseburger, Gyokuto thankfully only a couple weeks old at the time and unable to understand a single word her aunty Kagome had said as Rin held Gyokuto in one arm.

Sango asked her if she felt fine as came back from the washroom with Kin’u freshly changed.

Rin was, but all she wanted was Sesshomaru’s knot after that.

She has had it five times now and she felt her eyes fall shut as her inner walls quaked around his girth. He finally stopped coming and bowed his head above her. His breathing harsh and erratic.

“Sessh…” she whined for a moment.

He gave her small movements into her, fucking her slowly with his knot that had her gushing all over again with a gasp of his name. She felt him come with her just a little more.

She rubbed her lower belly. “When we work on our baby, knot in me,” she whispered out to him.

“Oh Rin,” Sesshomaru groaned with a low whine, kissing the tops of her breasts as he recovered a bit more.

He pulled her up to sit and his lips crashed to hers within a moment. She wrapped her arms around his neck before raising her hands and running her fingers through his short hair. Sesshomaru’s arms rubbing her back.

She felt that his fangs had finally retreated into smaller incisors, it was always easier to kiss with anyways. His claws were no longer scratching or pricking her skin either.

Slowly she pulled back, and his eyes were amber again. He smiled at her and pressed his forehead to hers.

“Thank you for giving me some power and control back,” he gently murmured.

Rin nodded as she rubbed his chest. “Thanks for giving it to me really good, milord,” she giggled out. He joined her with a soft chuckle.

“Baby, it was so hot,” he huffed out. He grunted a moment later as he pulled from her slowly and reached for the tissue box. He handed her several as he took a couple for himself.

She cleaned up their mess as he wiped off himself. He tucked himself away and sat in his chair. Rin tossed her tissues into the bin and his followed hers. She crossed her legs and smiled at him.

“Sometimes, I feel like we should run away together. I become an artist; you go back to doing law. It would be great,” she sighed out.

Sesshomaru moved closer and grabbed her hips as he rested his right cheek on her thigh. She rubbed his left ear and raked his short hair through with her fingers. “I wish I could give you that carefree life…you could…we could always stop…” he stopped in mid sentence.

“I’m never leaving you. I love you,” Rin said her words softly and felt a kiss to her thigh.

“Love you more,” he responded.

“Love you most,” Rin finished softly. Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

“We should get back to the party,” he said without moving a muscle.

“We should go home and make love slowly. But this time call me milady!” She offered cheekily.

Sesshomaru’s laugh came out as a short puff, amber eyes glinting as they caught her gaze with a tilt of his head. “Milady? Are you naughty or behaved?” He asked her.

“I am practically depraved because of this sexy inugami of mine,” she growled out. “He is sometimes naughty and needs to be punished, tied down to the bed and I have my way, while he wear a cock ring,” she raked her finger through his hair as she explained her desires. She saw his pupils dilate with desire renewed from her words alone.

Sesshomaru hopped up and kissed her hard on the mouth. “Your inugami does not want to disappoint his lady. I can get my inugami-mochi home quicker this way,” he said with a jab of his thumb behind him to the window.

“Let me get dressed. We don’t need to be on the news because you flew home with me naked,” she laughed out.

He nipped her bottom lip. “Just the dress, leave the thong in the drawer for me,” he said as he slapped her thigh.

“Yes, milord,” she said.

Rin slipped on the dress hurriedly, thong in the drawer. She had worn no bra with the dress, mostly to tease Sesshomaru that night. Sesshomaru placed a hand around her waist. He leapt out of the window, it slid shut automatically, and they quickly flew home to enjoy the rest of the night in the comfort of their home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
